Contact lenses comprising sensors have a wide variety of applications in, for example, user movement tracking, augmented and virtual reality military and gaming contexts, and medical therapy and rehabilitation. Tangentially, the small size, low power and high volume to cost fabrication of micro electro-mechanical system (MEMS) accelerometers have made them appealing in a wide variety of industries, including robotics and video-gaming. However, most closed loop angular accelerometers operate using a proof mass and measure its displacement or a force required to keep it in place. Solid proof masses, however, require containment, have pressure-sensing complexities, and are difficult to manufacture. A simple yet highly sensitive MEMS-based position sensing system capable of fabrication into a contact lens or an intra-ocular lens remains an unmet need in the art.